Historia Adama
Witam was bracia stulejarze.Na imię mam Adam.Moje godne pożałowania życie,które zamierzam niedługo zakończyć klasycznym skokiem trwa od 25 lat.Od urodzenia mieszkam z mamełe w Wałbrzychu.Już samo miejsce zamieszkania radykalnie zwiększa moje szanse na spektakularny przegryw,ale w tym przypadku to nieistotne.Jestem z wami od kwietnia 2006 roku bez dnia przerwy prowadzę tu dwa dość znane niebieskie projekty.Oczywiście nie mam pracy,więc na ich prowadzenie mam masę czasu...Dnia 05.07.2010 ostatecznie przegrałem swoje żałosne życie...Zacznijmy jednak od początku. Już od wczesnych lat podstawówki byłem dla każdego popychadłem.Dla rodziny,szkolnych 'kolegów',właściwie dla wszystkich.Nie wiedziałem co to znaczy przyjaźń,czy chociażby koleżeństwo,w podstawówce za wielki akt przyjaźni uznawałem to,że ktoś nie przyłączył się do bicia mnie w szatni WF (z którego zawsze ledwo przechodziłem),zazwyczaj tylko i wyłącznie z takiego powodu,że danej osobie się tego dnia nie chciało mnie bić i poniżać .To trwało do końca podstawówki i gimnazjum.Później szkoła średnia - dla jednych rozkwit życia towarzyskiego i horyzontów myślowych,dla mnie kolejne 4 lata (powtarzałem rok) upokorzeń i ucieczki w świat gier fantasy .Na studia oczywiście nie poszedłem-nie zdałem matury 23% z polaka i 27% z angielskiego,średnia na świadectwie 2,1.Mamełe zadecydowała,że nie będę podchodził do poprawki i nie będę studiować,gdyż powinienem zacząć zarabiać na życie-tylko w takim razie po cholerę posłała mnie wcześniej do liceum? Oczywiście była to jej decyzja.Odnośnie mamełe-życie rodzinne.Mamełe jest właściwie moim gwarantem przetrwania,chociaż i od niej dostaję masę życiowych kopów i upokorzeń .Od 25 lat utrzymuje pasożyta (czyt.mnie) mieszkającego z nią w obskurnym bloku na obrzeżach Wałbrzycha (od niedawna-wcześniej w ruderze zwanej kamienicą w samym centrum tej dziury).Ponieważ zarabia 1400 złotych netto,możecie sobie wyobrazić nasze warunki mieszkaniowe w wynajmowanej norze .Odnośnie tate-nieznany.Mame nie chce o nim rozmawiać,opuścił nas gdy miałem 2 lata.Może to i dobrze-zapewne nie mógłby na mnie patrzeć-co prawda jestem wysoki,ale przeraźliwie chudy i z lekkim garbem do tego mam bryle jak denka od słoika,krzywy nos i wszelkie kończyny i nienaturalnie bladą skórę.O mikroknażce wspominać raczej nie muszę,bo to oczywiste .Matka natura ze mnie zadrwiła. Tak sobie moje życie płynęło na przyjmowaniu codziennych gówien na mój ryj,aż w 2006 roku mamełe ze swojej skromnej pensji odłożyła nieco na założenie i utrzymanie łącza internetowego do mojego zdezelowanego komputera rocznik 1999.Od tamtej pory regularnie goszczę na forume i jest to (prócz nałogowo oglądanych pornoli o miejscami bardzo dziwnej fabule) jedyna moja rozrywka w życiu.Jako,że jestem chorobliwie nieśmiały nie wychodzę praktycznie z domu,a jedyny kontakt z innymi ludźmi to w moim przypadku pogardliwe spojrzenia sąsiadów...Kontaktów z kobietami oczywiście zero,jednak właściwie nie jestem prawiczkiem ((( ))),ale o tym w dalszej części historii mojego przegrywu . Czytacie pewnie i sobie myślicie-co za żywe gówno,nie warto czytać jego wypocin.Zmierzam właśnie do kulminacji mojego przegrywu... Cztery miesiące temu mame stwierdziła,że dość gniecenia się w drogiej,ciasnej i zagrzybiałej norze w kamienicy zamieszkanej głównie przez wiecznie naje/banych górników z biedaszybów.Czas wynająć mniej cuchnącą,trochę tańszą,równie ciasną,ale nieco mniej zagrzybioną norkę w bloku .Ucieszyłem się-pomyślałem,że teraz przynajmniej wyjdę po chleb do sklepu bez obaw usłyszenia kpin od osiedlowych bachorów oraz bez dresiarskiej śliny na mojej godnej pożałowania mordzie. Moja radość okazała się prorocza już po miesiącu 18-letni syn sąsiadów powiedział do mnie CZEŚĆ! ((( ))) Uznałem to za dobry prognostyk-zacząłem powolutku wkręcać się w osiedlowe towarzystwo za pomocą owego osiemnastolatka.A towarzystwo okazało się całkiem ciekawe-kilku imponujących mi swoim tzw cwaniactwem i nonszalancją uczniów technikum i nawet od czasu do czasu przyłączały się do nich jakieś niesamowicie wulgarne laseczki .Nieśmiało próbowałem je zagadywać,jednak kończyło się zwykle na pogardliwych uśmieszkach z ich strony .Mimo wszystko po raz pierwszy w swym gówno wartym życiu mogłem powiedzieć MAM KOLEGÓW!Zaczęły się wypady na piwo średnio raz na 3 tygodnie,bujanie się wieczorami po osiedlu...Mamełe się to niezbyt podobało-ale chyba nie było tak źle skoro tylko krzyczała,a nie biła .Oczywiście była ciągle gadka,że powinienem poszukac sobie pracy a nie bujac się z gówniarzami itp...Oczywiście nigdy nie pracowałem-no prócz pracy jako przynies-podaj-pozamiataj w zakładzie mechanicznym,skąd wyje/bali mnie po tygodniu .Pytacie pewnie-jak to możliwe,że takie cos jak ja wkupiło się w jakiekolwiek towarzystwo.Ano tak-nie wszyscy mieli 18 lat,a kupno piwa nie jest dla mnie problemem (poza spojrzeniem sprzedawczyni nigdy nie patrzę im w oczy!).Poza tym zapodałem czasem kilka wyświechtanych tekstów z forume co kończyło się salwami śmiechu i moją radością z posiadania przyjaciół .Jak już pisałem-wyskakiwaliśmy czasem na piwo.Piątego lipca tego roku mieliśmy opijać-i opijaliśmy-urodziny D.,jednego z paczki.Postawili mi nawet wódkę-oczywiście nie posiadam własnych pieniędzy więc było to konieczne,żebym się napił.Piliśmy w mieszkaniu D.Było fajnie,po 100 wódki byłem już ostrrro najeebany i bełkotałem od rzeczy .Nagle pojawila się propozycja zakładu.... Tomek,jeden z kompanów zaproponował,że założy się o 80 złotych,że nie wejdę w samych stringach do osiedlowej biedronki. Ja rozochocony po marnej ilości wódki powiedziałem że na pewno wejdę!Posypały się oczywiście gromkie śmiechy-nie wiedziałem wtedy dlaczego.Tomek wyjął wtedy 80 złotych.Zapytał: Chcesz? Ja bez wahania odpowiedzialem:Tak (wszak zaskórniaki zaje/bane od mamełe wystarczą ledwo na piwo VIP).Więc Tomek wyciąga (na oczach 3 innych chłopaków i dwóch niesamowicie wulgarnych loszek) czarne striny,a ja ledwo trzymając się na nogach idę do kibla je ubrać.Kazali mi wtedy (przy akompaniamencie spazmatycznego śmiechu loszek) iść do oddalonej o 100 metrów biedronki i rozebrać się do samych strinów.Powiedzieli,że będą na mnie czekać,ale muszę zostawić ciuchy w plecaku u nich... Odprowadzili mnie jeszcze prawie pod samą Biedronkę.W pobliskich krzaczkach zostawiłem wszystkie ciuchy w plecaku-tak jak było w umowie.Lochy powiedziały jeszcze,że nieźle wyglądam w strinach (te słowa ociekały fałszem i ironią,ale nie przyjmowałem tego do wiadomości-grzecznie podziękowałem więc za komplement).Dość pewnym krokiem poszedłem więc do biedronki... Pracownicy powoli szykowali się już do końca pracy-nie spodziewali się pewnie prawie nagiego chudego zapadłoklatesa .Zapominając o monitoringu zacząłem chodzić po całej hali i kręcić tyłkiem wokół jakiejś lochy rozkładającej towar...Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło,zazwyczaj muszę pokonać barierę wewnętrzną żeby powiedzieć dzień dobry kasjerce, tym razem jednak wszelkie bariery zostały przerwane-jednak nie te,które powinny .Mina biedronkowej pracownicy była czymś w rodzaju zaskoczenia i zażenowania-wszak chudy,garbaty stulej kręcący dupą w samych strinach jest widokiem raczej komicznym i żenującym.Później zacząłem biegać po hali i krzyczeć: "JESTEM CIASTECZKOWYM POTWOREM",co oczywiscie obserwowała grupa moich "kolegów" stojących za kasami.Mój rajd skończył się przed biedronką,gdzie odprowadził mnie ochroniarz,a moich kolegów nie było...Pozostał jedynie nieziemski wstyd. Szukałem ich jakieś 20 minut,kiedy podjechał patrol policji.Kazali mi od razu wejść do suki-nie byłem już takim @@@rakiem jak w biedronce .Powiedzieli,że przewożą mnie na komisariat,gdyż łamię prawo chodząc niemal nago po ulicy,poza tym zakłóciłem spokój pracowników pobliskiego dyskontu,na dodatek jestem podejrzewany o kradzież (!).Zacząłem błagać żeby mnie puścili do domu,popłakałem się-jednak to nic nie dało,wywołało jedynie szydercze uśmiechy .Na komisariacie zaczęło się najgorsze...Przesłuchiwać mnie zaczął rosły policjant z widoczną nadwagą,lat około 40-45.Do pewnego momentu był nawet miły,poczęstował papierosem(którym permanentnie się zakrztusiłem),jednak po rozpoczęciu spisywania zeznań stwierdził,że nie mogę zeznawać rozebrany,procedury nakazują,żebym był ubrany,po czym zaczął coś pierrdolić o nowym prawie unijnym itp.Niczym młody pelikan łyknąłem to i zapytałem,czy ma coś dla mnie,żebym zarzucił na siebie.Zaczął więc szukać w szafce i wyjął...damskie majtki i kieckę .Kazał mi to ubrać,zaprotestowałem.Po czym on stwierdził,że nikt tego nie będzie widział,a chodzi jedynie o wierność procedurom...Nie miałem już siły dalej protestować,czując niesamowite upokorzenie nałożyłem kieckę,policjant wrzasnął,że gacie też mam ubrać...Więc posłusznie wykonałem polecenie.Nie chcę nawet myśleć,jak komicznie musiałem wyglądać zapłakany,podpity w damskiej kiecce na ramiączkach .Wzrok funkcjonariusza zmienił się,zaczął dziwnie mierzyć mnie wzrokiem z uśmieszkiem na ustach.Powiedział,że nie ma się czego wstydzić,sam czasem się tak ubiera .Wyjątkowo mi się to nie podobało,ale posłusznie odpowiadałem na wszystkie zadawane lubieżnym głosem pytania.Po jakiejś godzinie policjant powiedział,że musi mnie przeszukać,czy nie mam narkotyków.Byłem niesamowicie zdziwiony-wszak byłem nago przynajmniej dopóki nie nałożyłem kiecki.Nie miałem siły już protestować...Przeszukanie polegało na obmacywaniu mnie także w okolicach intymnych i zaglądaniu do tyłka-w końcu w tyłku podobno też można schować prochy...Funkcjonariusz dziwnie przy tym sapał.Poprosiłem go,żeby dał mi pić.Podał mi picie,a ja po dwóch łykach zacząłem odpływać...Obudziłem się z dziwnym bólem w tym samym pomieszczeniu,akurat gdy pan policjant zapinał rozporek.Dopiero teraz zaczęło do mnie docierać co ze mną robił... Na szczęście-było już nad ranem-nie musiałem paradować w kiecce przez całe miasto,dali mi jakieś szmaty i odwieźli do domu-nie musze mówić chyba jak wkurrwiona była mamełe. Kolejny tydzień nie wychodziłem z domu-bałem się spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy.Siedziałem tylko w swoim pokoju od czasu do czasu waląc konia pod jakieś niszowe porno z udziałem pań grubo po 50 i powiększając stos chusteczek.Dopiero po tygodniu odpaliłem gg,gdzie miałem na liscie tylko infobota i kilka osób z mojej "paczki".Trzy z nich miały na opisach dwa linki-na portal z plikami video (coś typu wrzuta,nie pamiętam co to było, link do konkretnego filmu) i do artykułu na jednym z wałbrzyskich portali.Film-ktoś wrzucił nagranie z monitoringu,w odnośniku było jeszcze video nagrane przez moją "paczkę" kiedy biegałem po biedronce kręcąc tyłkiem i wrzeszcząc 'jestem ciasteczkowym potworem'.Oczywiście nikt nie zamazał twarzy .Artykuł na portalu był zaś opatrzony kadrem z monitoringu-oczywiście również nie pofatygowali się,żeby zamazać twarz... Obecnie wychodzenie z domu ograniczam do minimum.Dzięki filmikom i artykułowi wie o mnie pół Wałbrzycha.Nawet,kiedy mamełe wysyła mnie po chleb,świadomie nie idę do pobliskiej biedronki,tylko do oddalonego o ponad kilometr monopolu-dostaję później niesamowite zjeeby za opóźniony powrót i marnowanie kasy,ale jakos to znoszę... śmieją się na mój widok,gimnazjaliści plują mi pod nogi,a starsze panie parskają z oburzeniem i komentują w sposób bardzo niemiły mój eksces .Ekspedientka w monopolu pierwszy raz,kiedy przyszedłem po chleb powstrzymywała się od wybuchu śmiechu..."koledzy" wraz z lochami zerwali ze mną zaś jakiekolwiek kontakty-mijając mnie nie mówią nawet cześć,na gg jestem zaś poblokowany.Jedyną osobą z najbliższego otoczenia,która nie wie o niczym jest...mamełe.Chyba,że ktoś jej już powiedział,a nawet jeżeli nie dowiedziała się jeszcze-to tylko kwestia czasu...Ostatnio była u nas sąsiadka z sąsiadem-przynajmniej na razie zaprzyjaźnione małżeństwo.Kiedy zobaczyli mnie cichaczem przebiegającego korytarz w celu dojścia do kibelka i postawienia klo.tza zaczęli cichutko chichotać w samym środku zdania żarliwej rozmowy o polityce-mamełe nie zareagowała,jest wszak przyzwyczajona do tego,że budzę śmiech. To byłoby na tyle,przegrałem koncertowo.Chociaż wy bądźcie dla mnie wyrozumiali i napiszcie chociaż,jaka metoda na skończenie ze sobą jest najmniej bolesna,a przy tym w miarę skuteczna . Adam Ł. z Wałbrzycha. Kategoria:Przegrane życie